<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Give Up by french_macaroni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569206">Don't Give Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_macaroni/pseuds/french_macaroni'>french_macaroni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_macaroni/pseuds/french_macaroni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Kenma are spending the night together the night before graduation and just the thought of Kuroo leaving and not looking back really upsets Kenma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is just a quick one shot I thought of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Give Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma felt Kuroo's arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. Kenma glanced back at him and saw he was still fast asleep. He smiles softly and went back to his game. It was around 3am. A normal time for Kenma to be awake.</p>
<p>"Kenma" Kuroo muttered, eyes still closed, "put the game away and go to sleep."</p>
<p>"No." Was all Kenma said as he continued to play.</p>
<p>"Kenma-"</p>
<p>"Make me."</p>
<p>Bad choice of words.</p>
<p>Kuroo took the game from Kenma's hand and held his chin, turning his head so he'll look at him.</p>
<p>"Go. To. Bed." Kuroo said sternly.</p>
<p>Kenma stared at him a moment before a soft smile crossed his face. "Who's gonna tell me that when you're off at college?"</p>
<p>Kuroo let out a soft chuckle. "I'll call you every night if I have to. Or ask Akaashi to. You'll listen to him."</p>
<p>"Cause he's hot." Kenma said.</p>
<p>"You think he's hot?" Kuroo asked.</p>
<p>"I don't think. I know. He's hot."</p>
<p>"Am I not hot?" Kuroo would be deeply hurt if his boyfriend thought his best friend was hot over him.</p>
<p>"You're hot. Not as hot as him but you're hot." Kenma told him bluntly.</p>
<p>Kuroo gasped and placed a hand to his chest. "How could you?" He asked in offense.</p>
<p>Kenma laughed and kissed his pouting boyfriend. "Don't pout."</p>
<p>"You think Akaashi is hotter than me." Kuroo continued to pout.</p>
<p>"Are you gonna say that he's not?" Kenma asked.</p>
<p>Kuroo paused. "Fair point." He laid back down fully and pulled Kenma close so they were pressed together. "I still think you need to go to sleep."</p>
<p>Kenma watched him a moment before shaking his head. "Can't."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"Thinking.</p>
<p>"About?"</p>
<p>"What the hell I'm going to do without you." Before he could even try and stop it the tears started falling.</p>
<p>Kuroo's face immediately turned into one of concern and he sat up. "Kenma? Hey hey hey what's wrong?"</p>
<p>Kenma have a small chuckle. "You sound like Bokuto."</p>
<p>Kuroo brushed some of Kenma's hair back from his face. "Don't change the subject. Talk to me."</p>
<p>Kenma looked away. Not wanting to meet Kuroo's eyes. "I just- I don't know what I'm gonna do without you here. I've done a lot of thinking and I've realized I'm completely reliant on you for everything. I don't know how to function my own and it's sad. You wake me up in the morning, tie my tie, make sure I eat breakfast, walk with me to school, take my games during class so I focus, make sure I eat lunch, make sure I go to practice, walk me home, make sure I eat dinner, and then make sure I sleep. If you're not here I'm not doing any of that. I depend on you too much. I don't really know how to fix that." After saying that all out loud Kenma realized just how much he needed Kuroo in his life. Without him Kenma would feel lost. He was his best friend after all. He meant more to him than anything even if he's never said it out loud. What was he supposed to do when he leaves? He wanted to be a bit more independent. Maybe gain some confidence. But how? Where would he start? It all felt like too much and it made Kenma feel tired. He didn't like feeling worn out.</p>
<p>"Kenma." The sound of Kuroo's voice snapped Kenma out his thoughts. "I know you're scared to be left alone. But here's the thing. You won't be alone. Even if I'm gone I'm still going to be talking to you. I'm still going to be apart of your life. Also you have to realize you have more people in your life. The team. They're still here. I know you've grown close to them even if you won't admit it. You like them. And I expect you all to take care of each other when I'm gone. You will be ok Kenma. I promise." Kuroo talked in such a soft voice. Clearly trying to get through to his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Kenma teared up more but quickly pulled Kuroo into a tight hug. "I don't want you to leave me."</p>
<p>Kuroo held him tight. "I know. I know. But I have to." He pulled back and gently places his hands to Kenma's cheeks and wiped his tears. "I need you to promise me something."</p>
<p>"I already told you I don't know if I'll still play volleyball once you're gone." Kenma was tired of that talk.</p>
<p>"Not that. I need you to promise me you won't give up. I don't just mean in volleyball. I mean in everything. You have to keep trying. Get up in the morning. Learn to tie a damn tie. And eat when you need to. Also pay attention in class and do your work. Please. I'm not asking you to be perfect but I need you to try. Please." Kuroo had a pleading look and Kenma knew he was serious.</p>
<p>"Ok…" was all Kenma could say. He didn't know what else to say. He knew Kuroo was right but he just didn't know how to do it. How is he supposed to keep a routine he made with his best friend without a best friend? "Can you promise me something?"</p>
<p>Kuroo nodded. "Of course."</p>
<p>Kenma kisses him. Deep and long before pulling back and speaking in a hushed voice. "Don't forget about me when you're gone."</p>
<p>Kuroo rested their foreheads together and kisses him again. "I could never forget you. I love you."</p>
<p>And for the first time, Kenma said it back. "I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>